A Sudden Reciprocation
by Hannilylover
Summary: Emily has always had feelings for Hanna. Yet always shrugging it off as nothing more than a petty crush on a gorgeous girl. Remaining platonic was just easier. But what will happen when Hanna becomes a little more curious? Rated M for later chapters. This is a Hannily fanfic
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry this is such a long chapter but here it is! I hope you guys enjoy this one, I spent a lot more time on it. :)**

 **Oh, I should probably warn: this story DOES have a fair bit of course language and WILL have some smut in later chapters.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **No POV**

In a perfect world everyone could get what they want when they wanted it. Of course that is easier said than done. First off, you have to actually _know_ what you want. It's in this instance that most of the world's population would fall short. Cracking under pressure when asked the ultimate question: "Are you _sure_ this is what you want?"

This is the issue Hanna Marin has been facing for a few long months now. Single as of 6 months ago, Hanna knows she wants something but she can't be sure. This has been the single most indecisive time period of her life. She wants love again but doesn't, wants sex but with who? Wants everything and nothing.

Unbeknownst to Emily Fields, she will soon be the subject in Hanna's quest to find what she's craving after. However, unlike Hanna, Emily knows exactly what she wants. She has short, wavy blonde hair, utterly kissable pink lips and a body young women kill for. Emily wants Hanna. Of course she'll never admit that out loud though, being gay with an incredibly attractive straight best friend is definitely not easy. Luckily for Emily though, she's able to push her little crush to the back of her mind and focus on being the best friend Hanna needs.

"Emily will you please come with me! I don't want to go on my own, you know what these places are like! They can be dangerous if I don't have my girl by my side!"

Hanna was going to Noel Kahn's party tonight, she was in the middle of picking out an outfit from her immense wardrobe when she started to chuck a wobbly because Emily informed her that she would not be attending.

"Stop being dramatic Hanna, you'll be fine. Besides, I have a freaking truck load of homework to do."

Hanna stuck out her bottom lip at Emily. Making her signature puppy dog eyes.

"No, no. Stop it. That's not gonna work."

Hanna turned it up a notch and somehow brought tears to her own eyes. Emily knew it was completely staged but still couldn't help feeling like she just slapped a kitten.

Emily ran her fingers through her long dark hair and let out a much exaggerated sigh. Hanna took that as a yes and immediately started jumping up and down with joy.

"Yes! You won't regret this I promise! And I also swear to make this the best night of your life!"

Emily just shook her head, still feeling majorly defeated. Hanna took Emily by the arm and guided her to her closet.

"Get in there and help me pick out an outfit and then we'll go to yours." Hanna said excitedly.

"Um, no thank you, I've come out of the closet once and I don't plan on doing that again to an audience of Hanna Marin." Emily retorted sarcastically, still annoyed she had even agreed to this.

"Ha! That's a good one." Hanna replied with equal sarcasm. "Now come on misery guts, help me out here."

Emily let out one last heavy sigh as Hanna pushed her into the massive pile of clothes literally falling out of Hanna's closet. She definitely wasn't looking forward to this party but she couldn't shake the feeling that, for some reason, tonight may just surprise her.

* * *

Emily gawked at the immense amount of people filling up and surrounding the Kahn's property. Noel Kahn always threw big parties but this had to be at _least_ twice as many people as last year. She looked over at Hanna with concern etched onto her face, Hanna just squealed in excitement. Emily rolled her eyes and started up the long driveway.

After Hanna had finally agreed on a classy yet sexy more-on-the-short-side red dress to complement her new, white 4 inch strappy heels the two girls had made their way to Emily's house. Emily told Hanna she'd feel a lot better if she dressed for the cold-ish weather but Hanna convinced her she had to at least look a little bit sexy. They ended up compromising on tight black jeans that hugged Emily's ass to perfection, cute black knee-high boots with a small heel and a deep green tank top with a dark leather jacket. Sure Emily would be practically invisible in her clothes if it weren't for Hanna's bright attire but Emily didn't mind blending into the crowd.

It was impossible to find anyone they recognized within the sheer amount of random people surrounding them, eventually the two girls just decided to get there drink on and make some new friends instead.

Walking straight to the nearest keg they could find, Emily poured a drink for both Hanna and herself. Skolling their first drink, they quickly refilled their cups and wandered into the house.

Noel Kahn's house was massive but Hanna and Emily were still swarmed by a sea of faces when they stepped in the door. Emily couldn't help but appreciate all of Noel's attractive friends. This had to have been the first party she had been to where easily more than half the people attending were incredibly hot. Like, model hot. Both guys _and_ girls.

Hanna subconsciously licked her lips when she noticed all the gorgeous people surrounding them.

"Hey, listen Hanna" Emily said into Hanna's ear so she would hear her over the loud music, "I know you've got a lot of boys here to choose from but-"

"What do you mean _I've_ got? And what do you mean _boys_?" Hanna interrupted, giving Emily a smirk. "There's lots of hot girls here too in case it escaped your attention Em, we could _both_ take advantage of that." She said with a wink.

Emily let out a nervous chuckle, slightly distracted by the thought of Hanna hooking up with girls tonight. It was a hot thought but still a jealous thought none the less. Emily shook the image from her head as she leant over to finish what she was saying.

"It hasn't escaped my notice" Emily admitted "but what I was saying is that I'm still way too sober for this, we should go somewhere quieter and find some more drinks. There's got to be alcohol lying all over the place here. I need to get in the mood to party if I'm gonna be here any longer."

Hanna just nodded and grabbed Emily's hand to lead her upstairs. Emily was used to touching Hanna, they were best friends, but it still sent shockwaves through her body whenever it happened.

Finding an empty room down the corridor they were in proved harder than they anticipated. They walked in on 3 couples making out and one all-out threesome before Hanna and Emily finally found a deserted room.

Looking around Hanna spotted a whole unopened bottle of Bourbon.

"Fuck yes Em you were right!" Hanna said as she threw her arms around Emily for a quick embrace. She was so obviously stoked to be here.

After a fair few swigs of the bourbon, Hanna and Emily were definitely starting to feel the effects of the alcohol now pulsing through their veins. It was at this moment that Hanna suddenly jumped up and stumbled over to the door, she got down on her hands and knees and stuck her nose underneath the door.

"Oh my god" was all Hanna said as she made her way back to where Emily was sitting. Emily couldn't help but giggle at Hanna's sudden antics.

"What are you even doing, Han?" Emily asked with a chuckle as Hanna knelt in front of Emily, placing her hands on Emily's shoulders and lightly shaking her.

"Can you smell that?"

Emily couldn't tell if Hanna was excited or alarmed. Maybe both.

"Smell what? Han what are you on about?" Emily asked with a slight slur.

"Bud, dope, kush! Emily we have to find the marijuana before they smoke it all! It's really close I can still smell it Em we have to get some!" Hanna jumped up again and made her way back to the door.

"Woah, woah hold your horses Marin" Emily said as she slowly and carefully rose to her feet also.

Emily and Hanna had both smoked weed before on numerous occasions but still quite infrequently, they both still had quite a low tolerance to it but this was a party. Noel Kahn's party. They had to let loose a little bit.

After wandering into the room across the hall, the two girls were overwhelmed by the welcome scent of marijuana wafting around them. There was a small group of people sitting in a circle, each with a hose in their hand as they inhaled the lovely illicit substance from a hookah.

Hanna and Emily both immediately recognized Noel himself within the circle, surrounded by even more beautiful strangers.

"Hanna! Emily! You made it!" Noel called over to them, through his squinty eyes it was already quite apparent how glazed his eyes were. Noel was utterly cooked. "Come and sit! These are my friends Tod, Ruby, Justin and Amanda." Noel gestured to his friends as they moved around to make room for the two girls.

"Do you mind if we join in? Em and I haven't smoked in months" said Hanna as the two girls joined the circle.

"Yeah, yeah of course, there's plenty to go around! We were actually just about to play a game of spin the bottle" Noel exclaimed with a wink.

Emily and Hanna both nodded their heads, a silent agreement to play. This still made Emily nervous however, not just the fact that Emily had noticed Ruby checking her out the second she walked in, but also the prospect of possibly getting to kiss Hanna. If luck was on her side that is.

Emily and Hanna both helped themselves to a few tokes on the hookah. The girls felt the hit almost immediately and had to resist the overwhelming urge to just lie down and do absolutely nothing for the rest of the night.

Once the girls were done Noel moved the Hookah out of the way while Tod, a tall guy with huge arms and a chiselled jaw line, grabbed an empty beer bottle to place in the middle of their circle.

Noel then threw his hand up into the air and shouted "I'll go first!" He spun the bottle so fast it took a full 10 seconds before it stopped spinning and finally landed on Amanda, a gorgeous blonde with huge boobs.

"Fuck yes!" Noel said before proceeding to stick his tongue down poor Amanda's throat for 5 seconds.

To the left of Noel was Ruby, a short girl with full lips and a petite body. Her spin landed on Justin, a fit blonde with striking blue eyes and the perfect amount of stubble. Hanna couldn't help but notice Ruby's quick side glance at Emily, looking a little disappointed. Ruby (quite obviously reluctantly) hooked up with Justin for less time than Noel's kiss with Amanda. Hanna didn't know why, but she decided she didn't like Ruby one bit.

Next was Amanda, her spin landed right in between Emily and Justin, Justin looked disappointed but Emily looked relieved. After spinning the bottle once more, quite to Hanna's dismay, it landed right on her.

"Finally some girl on girl action!" Noel said, hooting and whooping with Tod and Justin joining in.

Hanna quickly glanced over at Emily but couldn't read her expression as Emily was facing the other way. Amanda looked pretty excited, probably just keen to give Noel a show. Hanna inwardly grimaced as she leant forward to meet Amanda's lips.

It wasn't a _terrible_ kiss but it wasn't great either, it was sloppy and Amanda used way too much tongue.

Next was Hanna's turn, she secretly hoped for… well anyone but Ruby pretty much. Maybe Tod, he seems cute enough.

Hanna spun the bottle absentmindedly, taking a few seconds to register that it had stopped right next to her. On Emily.

Emily met her gaze with a nervous look in her eyes, but Hanna saw a glimpse of something else too, anticipation? Hanna and Emily had kissed before on a dare but never actually hooked up. Hanna couldn't deny she was feeling some anticipation for the kiss too. It's not like she's never thought about it before.

Hanna just shrugged and thought _what the hell, this is a party._ Leaning in she could smell Emily's peppermint lip balm and peach conditioner, Hanna's favourite.

At first Emily didn't even close her eyes, she was too aware of Hanna's lips on her own, too shocked at how _fucking soft_ Hanna's lips felt against hers. Eventually she closed her eyes and began moving her lips against Hanna's. Her heart was beating a tattoo into her chest as she felt Hanna trace her tongue on her bottom lip.

Hanna felt Emily open her mouth wider, allowing her entrance. The alcohol and marijuana flowing through her body inhibiting any nerves she may have been feeling before. For the first time, Hanna felt her tongue brush lightly against Emily's, this only stirred her to deepen the kiss. Soon Hanna found herself sitting on Emily's lap facing her, melting into her embrace like nothing she's ever felt before.

Emily always pinned Hanna for a good kisser but this was next level. Hands now wrapped around Hanna's waist, she dissolved into the feeling of Hanna against her, her breath hitching when she felt Hanna practically climb on top of her, getting closer than she ever has before. Emily couldn't _think_ at all. Just feel. Just Hanna, filling her senses. Emily was wrapped up in her and she never wanted this to end.

Hanna gasped as she felt Emily bite down on her bottom lip, Emily sucking Hanna's bottom lip into her mouth. Hanna was about to let out a moan when she heard a cough behind her. Suddenly hyper aware of her surroundings, Hanna pushed herself off of Emily and back into her seated position on the floor.

"Um, I-I just… sorry." Hanna said. Her face turning a deep shade of red as she glanced back over at Emily who was still quite obviously flustered from their moment.

Noel punched Tod hard on the arm "Good one! Your stupid coughing fit interrupted them! They so could've gone at _least_ another three minutes!" Noel said, obviously distressed the "show" was over.

"Three minutes?" Emily said giving Noel an incredulous look. "That's bullshit it was barely thirty seconds."

"Three minutes and twenty seconds to be exact, Fields. I was counting." Noel replied with a smug smile.

"And if my calculations are correct, that's, like, forty times longer than the rest of us." Tod said with a chuckle, still rubbing his arm.

"Yeah, you guys must _really_ like each other. Who knows how far you two would've gone if this spastic didn't interrupt." Noel said with a wink for the girls and another slap on the arm for Tod.

"I, um… need some air…" Emily said before standing up and rushing out of the room.

Hanna stood up after that and looked over at the rest of the circle, "Thanks for the good game guys, I think we're just gonna, um… join the rest of the party…" With that Hanna quickly followed after Emily.

Emily had only gone back into the deserted room across the hall to find that bourbon they'd left behind. A few more swigs and Emily was pacing (more like stumbling) back and forth, trying to wrap her head around just what had happened minutes before. _What the hell was that? Did Han love that kiss as much as I did? Is that why she didn't stop?_ These were all the questions stirring a whirlwind in her mind. Eventually she just cleared a space on the couch, she need to rest her head.

Emily had said she needed air so Hanna's first instinct was to check outside. It was already 1.30 in the morning at this point and a few people had passed out on the grass but otherwise the party was still going strong. After Hanna couldn't spot Emily anywhere she took out her phone and sent Emily a quick message asking where she was.

Emily got Hanna's text and was tempted to not reply, she wasn't sure if she was ready to look Hanna in the eye after everything before. Thankfully Emily's better judgement kicked in when she realized Hanna didn't have anyone else to go to at this party, it wasn't fair to leave her on her own.

Hanna sighed with relief when she got Emily's text stating she was back in that empty room. She rushed upstairs and back into the room only to see Emily peacefully dozing, clutching the bottle of bourbon from before.

Hanna walked over to her a placed the bottle on the floor, grabbing a blanket from the corner of the room to drape over Emily. Hanna shifted Emily's feet onto her own lap so she could sit on the couch with her.

Hanna looked over at Emily's sleeping form, noticing how stunning Emily looked when she had seemingly not a care in the world, (while she's sleeping anyway). Hanna was now overcome with dread for tomorrow, surely Emily will remember this. What would she say? What would _I_ say?

The feeling of dread suddenly washed away when Hanna was hit with a realization. She now knew something she wanted, I mean, she was still clueless as to what she wanted _overall_ , in the big picture. All she knew was that she wanted to kiss Emily again. That was way too good to pass up as a one-time thing.

Hanna laid down and got comfy, she wanted to kiss Emily again. And she was going to do it. All the questions and confusions and uncertainty that comes along with that act, she can worry about that another time.

Laying her head down next to Emily, Hanna dozed off to the sound of Emily's steady breathing.

 **Tell me what you think guys! Please Rate & Review! 3 reviews and I'll update ASAP xo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **No POV**

The following morning Emily awoke to a wet feeling on her stomach. She slowly opened her eyes to take in her surroundings and get her bearings. Ok, this is Noels house, there was a party, and it looks almost midday. Emily looked down to see Hanna sleeping with her arm draped over her legs, head resting on the taller girl's stomach, drooling in her sleep. _That explains the wet feeling on my stomach_ Emily thought to herself.

She sat up quickly, accidentally knocking Hanna off the couch onto the floor.

"What the fuck?" Hanna cried out, startled by her rude awakening.

Emily just raised her hand to her head in an attempt to dull the throbbing head ache that decided to kick in. She was way too hung over to think about anything right now.

"Ok, we need greasy food. Like, now." Hanna said, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and stumbling to her feet. "You had way more to drink than I did so I'll drive. Give me your keys."

Emily didn't bother arguing as she handed Hanna her car keys, she definitely wasn't feeling up to driving anyway.

"Where are we going?" Emily asked as Hanna took her hand and led her out of the room.

"I haven't decided yet, but we're definitely going out for breakfast. What do you feel like?"

But Emily wasn't paying attention. She had spied a hookah in the room opposite the one they'd just exited. Memories of the previous night flooded back into her mind. The weed, the people, the bottle… and the kiss…

"Hey! Em!" Hanna said as she flicked Emily on the forehead "are you listening? We need to find my phone. Can you ring it?"

"Sorry, I'm just still really tired. Yeah I'll call it, give me a sec." Emily said, pulling her phone out of her pocket. "You really need to take better care of your stuff though Han, you're always losing shit at parties. Remember last time with your expensive necklace?"

"Yeah, yeah just get dialling Fields."

The two girls both heard a ringing from downstairs. Following the sound they walked into the kitchen to find Hanna's phone inside the fridge.

"Why do bad things always happen to good people?" Hanna said as she grabbed her phone and wiped off whatever sticky substance had made its way onto the screen.

Hanna turned around toward the huge lounge room and spotted a familiar girl walking in their direction. It took her a second but Hanna soon realised this was Ruby from the night before, the one that was checking Emily out.

"Hey ladies" Ruby said as she waltzed into the kitchen looking very light and bubbly. Did she even drink last night?

"Oh, hey Ruby" Emily said with a smile. Hanna didn't say anything.

"You remembered my name, that's definitely a good start." Ruby replied with a wink. Seemingly oblivious to Hanna's presence.

 _This bitch is flirting with Emily_ Hanna thought to herself. She didn't know why it bothered her so much, Hanna decided that it was just because she didn't get a good vibe from this Ruby chick. It's not like she was jealous or anything… right?

"So, I was thinking" Ruby continued, talking only to Emily "would you wanna hang out? For coffee maybe?"

Emily opened her mouth to reply but Hanna quickly grabbed Emily's hand, entwining Emily's fingers with her own.

"Uh, sorry, she's with me. We were actually just leaving." Hanna said with a fake smile.

Ruby raised her eyebrow at them but said nothing as Hanna dragged Emily out of Noels house and towards the car.

"What are you doing?" Emily asked Hanna as they walked down the massive driveway "She was totally into me, I could've grabbed her number or something. And what do you mean you're _with_ me? "

"I don't doubt that Em, but I don't like her. And I meant getting _breakfast_ with me like you said, not getting coffee with Ruby." Hanna said the name like it left a bad taste in her mouth.

"Ok" Emily said, stopping in her tracks and turning Hanna so she was facing her "what's going on?"

"Nothing." Hanna replied, trying to seem as nonchalant as possible. She was starting to feel like maybe it was a bit of jealousy.

Emily raised her hand up in between them which Hanna noticed her own hand was still firmly attached to. "Really? Because you're clutching to me like I'm going to elope with the first girl I see."

"I don't know, I just don't like her! Is that a crime?" Hanna said, however refusing to let go of Emily's hand despite the point she was trying to make. "Now can we please go? I'm starving, Em."

Emily sighed and gave Hanna a nod before continuing the walk to the car. She gave one last glance to her own hand still firmly wrapped in Hanna's and couldn't help but smile to herself. She didn't know where all of Hanna's sudden affection was coming from, but she'll gladly soak it up while it lasts.

* * *

"So, did you see any guys you like last night?" Emily asked Hanna as a waiter with scruffy facial hair and dreads came and cleared their table. They had decided on going to The Grille and ordering the big breakfast to share. Hanna waited patiently for the goofy looking waiter to finish his duties before answering.

"Guys I like as in find attractive, yeah sure. But if you're implying as to whether I found any of them _dateable_ … not particularly. I mean, that Tod guy was cute but I still don't think I'm ready for a relationship after Caleb." Hanna said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Come on Han, it's been six months since Caleb. I think you need to let loose a little bit, it doesn't have to be anything serious. Just hook-up with a guy every now and again, until you get over Caleb at least."

"Speak for yourself Miss 'single-for-almost-a-year'!" Hanna retorted, picking a crumb off the table to throw at Emily.

"Excuse you but I take my own advice thank you, I HAVE been occasionally hooking up with people. And you know what? Nothing helped me get over Paige better than being with girls that have better tits and better taste." Emily said with a wink. "Not to mention it boosted my confidence in the bedroom ten-fold. I'm a self-proclaimed karma sutra guru now." Emily said, letting out a melodic laugh.

"Well, I've only ever been with Caleb. Having something casual is way easier said than done. And besides, speaking of hook-ups, how was last night?" Hanna asked, switching the subject from Caleb.

"What do you mean 'last night'?" Emily asked.

"I mean us, stupid! That make out session in Noel Kahn's weed den? Or have you forgotten already?" Hanna said with a chuckle.

"Oh, yeah that was, um, good?" Emily said, hesitant because she wasn't entirely sure where Hanna was going with this.

"Good? You mean great! Who knew Emily Fields was such a fantastic kisser!" Hanna said with a wink, mentally patting herself on the back for having no shame.

Now it was Emily chuckling, "well, I _did_ say I've had a lot of practice lately."

"Speaking of, maybe you're right. About the casual hook-up thing, I mean. You know, we could both benefit from this." Hanna said, making sure to carefully read Emily's reaction.

"…And you mean?" Emily replied, not picking up what Hanna was putting down.

"I mean that _maybe_ we could do something… casual. You want to keep up this 'single-but-still-keen-to-mingle' thing and I need to be experiencing something more than my right hand." Hanna said, joking but still half serious. Hanna hadn't even _considered_ having sex with anyone else since Caleb left. And maybe Emily was right, maybe she did need to 'get out there'.

"Oh my god Hanna! I didn't mean with _me_!" Emily said incredulously, eyes wide because she couldn't believe what she was hearing. _Hanna wants to have sex with me, holy shit._

It's not like Emily didn't want to. And oh man, did she want to. But she couldn't bring herself to agree with Hanna's argument, it wouldn't be for the right reasons. Not the reason Emily wants anyway. Not for love.

"Ok, ok" Hanna said, putting her hands up in mock surrender "just a suggestion."

Emily noticed that Hanna was still smiling as if she hadn't just been turned down for casual sex. And that made Emily suspicious.

"Ok, I know that that was a weird question you just asked me. Even for you Hanna. But since when does Hanna Marin give up that easy? Emily asked, intrigued by the blondes unfazed acceptance.

"I don't." Hanna said, still smiling "I just know I'll be able to change your mind." And with that, Hanna gave Emily a wink before calling the waiter over for their check.

 **Thanks again guys for reading! I'm actually quite happy with this chapter and where it's taking the story. Turns out planning stories actually works lol who knew?  
Pretty please Rate & Review! I LOVE LOVE LOVE your feedback! 3 Reviews and I'll keep updating! xo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm sorry it's taken me a bit longer to update, I was crammed with school work for the last week of term but it's ok! It's holidays now so I should have a little more time to work on this hopefully :) Please enjoy and thankyou again for all your amazing reviews! I love you all! xo**

 **Chapter 3**

 **No POV**

Hanna checked herself once more in her mirror before rushing out the door, running late for school because she spent a little (ok, a lot) more extra time on her make up today. She wanted to look good on a Monday morning for once. Also she had someone she wanted to impress. She had spent a long time thinking on Sunday after her breakfast with Emily, _Emily was right_ Hanna had decided, she knew she needed to move on from Caleb. Admittedly, Hanna never thought that sleeping with Emily would be the way that she would do it but… she couldn't think of a better way. Hanna knew Emily cared about her, maybe even crushed on her a bit too, it hadn't escaped her notice every time Hanna caught Emily checking her out. But it wasn't just that, Hanna had a little security with Emily, she knew Emily wouldn't break her heart. Not like Caleb did. Hanna already trusted Emily, this was what she wanted, she knew. Now all she has to do is make Emily feel the same way about it, and she already had a plan to make that happen. If Hanna could convince Emily that she would be doing Hanna a favour getting over Caleb, no strings attached, maybe Emily would be up for it.

Arriving at school, Hanna rushed to her locker and made it to homeroom just seconds before the bell. Immediately Hanna's eyes locked with Emily's, the brunettes eyes soaking up the sight in front of her. Hanna was wearing a cute, frilly turquoise top under petite black jacket with three-quarter sleeves, and fairly a short black skirt with the best heels she could get away with in school. The shirt showing some good cleavage and the skirt sharing a nice amount of leg, she was looking pretty fucking hot today.

Hanna took her seat next to Emily and quickly spied Emily's long tan legs under the table. Based on what Emily was wearing it seemed she had put no small amount of effort into her appearance this morning too. Emily was wearing new-looking black high top shoes with light grey knee-high socks, acid wash mini shorts with a deep grey tank top and a cute check shirt tied around her waist. Hanna couldn't help blurting out her thoughts on Emily's new gorgeous attire.

"Since when did Emily Fields wear sexy to school instead of practical?"

Emily couldn't help it, she anticipated Hanna's reaction to her efforts and felt that maybe a little flirting couldn't hurt.

"Since I have to start looking the part if I'm walking around with the hottest girl in school, you don't look to bad yourself by the way." Emily replied with a wink.

The day breezed by surprisingly quickly for a Monday, the only notable part of Hanna's day being how flirty Emily was being with her. Maybe seducing Emily wouldn't be as difficult as Hanna thought. Emily hadn't just been dishing out sly remarks in Hanna's direction, she was also being a lot more touchy-feely which Hanna had no arguments with. Just small things here and there like Emily brushing a stray hair out of Hanna's eyes or Emily wiping the ketchup off Hanna's lip and licking it off her thumb. If Hanna didn't know any better she'd think Emily was the one trying to seduce her.

Emily was well aware she had turned Hanna down on Sunday but she couldn't deny the temptation to see just how far Hanna would go to do what she wants. The only reason Hanna's idea frightened her was because she didn't want _just casual_ with Hanna. Emily has a tendency to fall quick and fall hard, she was already incredibly attracted to Hanna which was bad enough. But _having sex with Hanna_ while trying to hide her deeper feelings would be next to impossible.

It was because of this that Emily knew it was a bad idea to offer to stay at Hanna's place and help her with her history homework, but she did anyway. It was like the logical side of Emily's brain was screaming at her to not make it so easy for Hanna, to not let this happen she'll just get hurt when her feelings aren't reciprocated. But then the other side of her brain, the part that yearns to know what it's like to touch Hanna… intimately, that side is taking over and her curiosity as to whether Hanna could follow through, it was overwhelming. Controlling.

And so Emily found herself knocking on Hanna's front door after school. They didn't leave together because Hanna had spares last two periods and decided to go home early. Emily heard the tell-tale sounds of Hanna's clumsy footsteps stumble down the stairs before she opened the door.

"You know you don't have to knock, right? You practically live here Em." Hanna said, opening the door wider to let Emily through.

"Yeah, I know, but my mum raised me right." Emily replied with a smirk.

"And just what are you implying, Fields? My mum raised me wrong?" Hanna contended, raising an eyebrow and poking Emily in the stomach jokingly.

Emily took the chance to close the distance between them, she leaned in, positioning her mouth next to Hanna's ear. So close Hanna could feel Emily's warm breath.

"No, you're just a naughty girl." Emily uttered into the blondes ear, pleased with the sound of Hanna catching her breath. And with that, Emily walked around Hanna and up the stairs to Hanna's room.

Once Hanna regained her composure she followed suit, walking into her room to see Emily laying on her belly nonchalantly flipping through her text book.

"You confuse me." Hanna stated as she walked over to her wardrobe.

"How?" Emily asked, even though she believed she knew full well what Hanna meant.

Hanna said nothing as she began undressing, facing away from Emily, however still standing in front of her full-length mirror so Emily still had a full frontal view of Hanna's toned body.

Hanna stripped down until she was in nothing but her matching, flattering Calvin Klein underwear. She glanced up in the mirror just in time to catch Emily drinking up the sight of Hanna's body in front of her. Hanna let out an agitated sigh and threw on a baggy shirt before turning around.

"Because you tell me you don't want me, and then you start acting all flirty today and now you're _still_ checking me out."

Emily cleared her throat and met Hanna's eyes for the first time since Hanna had started speaking. Ok, maybe she was a little distracted by Hanna's legs.

"Wait, back up" Emily said as she registered what Hanna had just said. "Who said I don't want you? I never said that?" Emily meant it innocently, she was just being honest, and she had never said that to Hanna.

But Hanna interpreted it her own way.

"Well if you _do_ want me then what's the problem?"

"I… Hanna…" Emily tried to form a sentence but came up short. She couldn't lie to Hanna if she tried, she knew she came here because despite her uncertainty she _does_ want to be with Hanna. Even if it is just casual. Emily shifted so she was sitting with her legs stretched out in front of her in the middle of Hanna's bed.

Hanna walked over to the edge of her bed and crawled over until she was right in front of Emily, once she reached the brunette, Hanna straddled Emily's lap and couldn't help but smirk.

"Remind you of any night in particular?" Hanna giggled, remembering the kiss they shared at Noel Kahn's party.

It was like Hanna could cast a spell on Emily, she was entranced by the blonde's proximity, looking up into those incredibly blue eyes.

"Hanna…" Emily couldn't say much else, it was hard enough to breathe let alone speak.

"Em… I don't want to do anything that you don't want to do. It's just when you suggested something like casual sex to help me get over Caleb… look, I know you're probably wondering why, out of everyone I could hook-up with, I would choose you to help me out here. Em it's because I trust you, I feel safe with you and I know you won't hurt me. I can't get that guarantee from a stranger."

Emily just nodded, it made sense. Hanna began running her fingers through Emily's hair before she continued. Emily still couldn't tear her eyes from Hanna's.

"When I said I would change your mind, I meant it. Because if you haven't changed your mind, if you still want to stay platonic best friends, that's fine. I'll get off of you right now and we can do my history homework and move on. But… if you have changed your mind, if you do want to help me out of my emotional and physical dry-spell, then by all means let me know so I can kiss you."

Hanna didn't stop running her fingers through Emily's soft hair, even when Emily's eyes fluttered closed. It was a few long moments before Emily finally answered.

"I'll help you." Emily uttered, almost inaudibly, eyes still closed. "I changed my mind. I wasn't going to but… you're right, you can trust me."

Finally Emily opened her eyes and met Hanna's, mahogany brown meeting indigo blue. Hanna leaned down, fingers still tangled in Emily's hair, and placed her lips ever so softly on her best friend. Emily's hands found Hanna's back, slowly kneading her fingers into the blonde's soft skin. The kiss intensifying by the second, a need growing fiercely in Hanna's core. She wanted release, she _needed_ it, and Emily's lips tasted like cherry chapstick.

Emily couldn't believe it, for the second time in the last 3 days, she was passionately locking lips with the blonde that invades her dreams every night. Finally getting the chance to do all things she couldn't at Noels party, she didn't think twice about anything anymore. Instincts taking over, Emily ripped of Hanna's shirt and flipped around so Hanna lay on her back, Emily on top of her, body resting between Hanna's legs.

The kiss didn't break for several minutes, eventually Emily leaned back to rip off her own shirt, throwing her tank top and her check shirt aside. When Emily leaned back down to meet Hanna's lips again, the blonde flipped her over so she straddled the tan girl's body. Hanna stopped and gazed down at Emily, taking in Emily's perfect form. Hanna shifted herself further down Emily's body to get better access to the brunette's mini shorts, unbuttoning them as she placed light butterfly kisses on her stomach.

Emily's heart was beating a tattoo into her chest as she felt Hanna slowly take her shorts off for her. Once Hanna had discarded of the shorts, Emily sat up as Hanna straddled her again, lips meeting once again. Emily bit down on Hanna's lip, Hanna let out a very pleased moan, the sound enough to drive Emily crazy. She knew she was already soaking wet, she was especially pleased to discover Hanna was the same. Hands now exploring each other's bodies, Emily's hands kept finding themselves back on Hanna's full breasts. Hanna, however, was getting impatient, she couldn't wait any longer. She ripped of Emily's bra and her own in a matter of seconds, not breaking their kiss once.

Hanna couldn't get enough, she wanted to hear Emily scream her name, she wanted feel all of Emily, she wanted to taste all of Emily. Hanna couldn't help but grin at her new found clarity as she savoured the feeling of Emily's breasts against her own, their skin together felt so good.

Saturday morning she couldn't decide what she wanted for breakfast. Now, Hanna could think of at least ten things she wanted right now and they all involved Emily naked.

And Hanna couldn't be fucking happier.

 **Standard procedure guys, let's up the ante and say 5 reviews before I update, thankyou so so much and I'll update ASAP. x**


	4. Chapter 4

**So so sorry for taking so long to update, the holidays were more full on than I thought they'd be! As an apology I made this chapter extra long and it is mostly smut ;) Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 4**

 **No POV**

Emily didn't think she could be any more attracted to Hanna than she already was, but to her surprise, every time she slept with Hanna her attraction grew. After a couple weeks of their casual relationship Emily struggled not to stare at Hanna's beauty whenever she was in the same room. She didn't know if it was because she now knew what Hanna looked like beneath her clothes or, maybe it was because she could vividly remember how soft her skin is. Either way it was becoming distracting whenever they had classes together, all it took was for Hanna to just _look_ at her and all of a sudden Emily was daydreaming about their sex life again.

On the bright side, the two had become incredibly closer. They already shared all their secrets but it was as if now they knew _all_ of each other. They were 100% comfortable in each other's company.

They were still into the early stages on their friends-with-benefits deal so the sex was still as intense as anything. What Hanna loved best though was she now really did feel like she was getting out there. Sure, she and Caleb had sex plenty of times when they were together but their sex life was very… standard. It was as if being with Emily opened up a whole new world. She had never experimented this much nor tried so many new things. In the two weeks they had been "together" Hanna had already lost count the amount of times her and Emily had had sex. And they had already tried so much, they'd fucked in every room of Hanna's place (except her mums room of course), tried more positions than Hanna even knew existed, they even got some whipped cream and chocolate sauce involved once.

Emily felt just as excited about her new sex life as Hanna, yes she's been with a few more people than Hanna and was more experienced with women than Hanna was, but she really had to hand it to the blonde. She was _fucking good_ in the bedroom, not once has either one of the two failed to bring the other to a mind-blowing orgasm. Emily felt so comfortable with Hanna that she didn't have to think about it at all, it all came so naturally to her.

And on top of all this they were still able to maintain a perfectly healthy friendship. They didn't argue about anything or disagree, if anything they got along better than two peas in a pod. Maybe this whole casual sex thing _can_ work.

Emily walked in the door first and Hanna followed, heading straight to Hanna's bedroom it seemed incredibly difficult for the two to keep their hands off each other for just a few hours during school. Before Hanna could reach her room however, Emily had swiftly turned and closed the door, locking it behind her.

"What the hell? Em what are you doing? We haven't had sex since this morning!" Hanna protested through the door.

"Just hold on a minute you sex fiend. Trust me, it'll be worth it." Emily called out to Hanna.

Hanna decided not to waste any time and just stripped down in the hallway. A couple minutes later Hanna heard the door unlock and then Emily calling to her to come in.

Hanna, already naked, walked into the room and had to wipe the drool off her chin. On the bed, dressed in the skimpiest lingerie Hanna had ever laid eyes on, was Emily. Dangling a pair of fluff-cuffs from her finger.

"So I was thinking, we could do the thing with the chocolate sauce from last week, except this time I cuff you to the bed until you can't take it any longer." Emily said in a sultry tone, getting up off the bed and striding towards Hanna.

Hanna was still motionless, staring at Emily. The brunette closing the distance between them and placing a lingering kiss on Hanna's soft, pink lips. Before Hanna could lose herself in the taste of Emily, she promptly turned and walked out of the room. Emily raised her eyebrow in confusion, only to grin a few seconds later when Hanna returned with a bottle of chocolate sauce. Hanna's smile grew until her dimples were showing and couldn't help giggling until she reached the bed and placed the chocolate sauce on the bedside table.

Hanna took a seat on the bed and wordlessly instructed Emily to straddle her, Emily obliged, gently pushing Hanna onto her back and placing tender kisses in a line from her jaw to her collarbone. They both shifted their positions on the bed until Hanna's head was comfortably resting on her pillows.

Hanna chewed on her lip and let out a small gasp as Emily bit down on Hanna's pulse point, Emily palmed at Hanna's bare breasts and swiftly moved her way down until her mouth met Hanna's nipples. Hanna, now breathless, tangled her hands in the brunette's hair and pulled her impossibly closer, arching into Emily's touch. Emily trailed her hands up and down Hanna's sides until she knew the blonde was lost in a trance, taking this opportunity she very sneakily reached for the fluff-cuffs and, while Hanna remained distracted by the kisses Emily was placing up and down her body, she gently grabbed Hanna's wrists and placed them above her head. Hanna looked up, shocked when she felt the cuffs tighten around her wrists.

"What are you doing?" She asked as Emily sat up, still straddling her.

"Exactly what I said I would." Emily replied calmly before reaching for the chocolate sauce.

"I didn't think you were being serious!" Hanna said incredulously, yet still giggling at the situation nonetheless.

"I don't kid around Han" Emily said with a wink.

Emily popped the cap off the chocolate sauce and before Hanna could protest she squeezed the sauce out, all over the blonde's torso. Forming one long, chocolaty line from Hanna's neck down to her sweet spot between her legs.

Beginning at the bottom, Emily licked up all the sauce, up over Hanna's navel and between her breasts until she reached Hanna's lips once more. Once Emily's eyes met Hanna's, the blonde simply stared at the beauty above her, purely amazed at how this gorgeous specimen could make her feel.

"More. Please." Hanna worded breathlessly.

"My pleasure." Emily smirked, squeezing out more chocolate sauce over the sexy girl cuffed to the bed beneath her. Emily leaned down so her mouth was right next to the blonde's ear, "Tonight is all about you, baby. You're going to be screaming my name, begging for me to make you cum over and over again until you can't take anymore."

Emily leaned back and looked Hanna dead in the eye, and with that look Hanna knew she was in for a wild night.

Emily proceed to lick all the remaining chocolate off of Hanna, slowing down when she got to the blonde's breasts and her other numerous sweet spots Emily had located over the last couple of weeks. Once she was finished she began to slowly make her way down to Hanna's centre, kissing, nibbling and just plain teasing as she went. Hanna was already soaking by the time Emily placed a singular kiss on the blonde's clit. Hanna immediately bucked up into her lovers touch, earning herself a light bite on her lips in return.

Emily started circling her tongue around Hanna's clit, slowly working her up until she inserted her finger into Hanna. Emily was rewarded with a long, deep moan from her lover. Picking up the pace on Hanna's bundle of nerves, Emily also proceeded to place another finger into her, pushing slowly in and out of the blonde. Emily knew exactly how deep to go to find Hanna's g-spot but she wasn't giving Hanna that luxury just yet. She merely continued to pick up her speed and suck and nibble right where the blonde loves it most.

"Oh my fucking god Em, please. Please I need… I need…"

"What do you need Han, tell me what you want and I'll give it to you… If you're lucky." Emily replied mischievously.

"Em…. Mm… fuck me baby, please fuck me like I know you can." Hanna said, closing her eyes and biting down on her lip. Emily knew she was worked up when she felt the blonde raising her hips for more contact. She was yanking on her cuffs and Emily could tell she was getting frustrated not being able to touch herself.

Emily couldn't help herself, she slowed down, distracted by the sight before her. Hanna was stirring and writhing, begging to be touched by her best friend because she was too cuffed to a bed to do anything about it herself.

Emily pulled her fingers back out of Hanna and the blonde almost whimpered.

"Em… please-"

"Shh… patience." Emily interrupted. The brunette slowly made her way back up Hanna's body and rewarded her with a deep, passionate kiss. The likes of which Hanna had never felt in her life. Before long, Hanna was moaning into the kiss, so turned on by the mere sight of Emily and their current circumstance, she wanted more. She needed it.

Hanna moved her head to the side to break the kiss. Still panting she said, "That's enough, please fuck me Emily, I can't wait any longer I swear I might explode."

Emily smirked down at the girl beneath her, "You're so fucking sexy I couldn't help myself."

With that, Emily went down on her lover. No more chocolate sauce, no more teasing and no more fucking around. Straight to the point, Emily was ready to fuck Hanna for as long as it took until Hanna could take no more.

Emily moved her mouth straight back to Hanna's clit and went to work, putting two fingers inside her lover, she started fucking Hanna hard and fast. Getting deeper and deeper, Emily found that spot that drives Hanna nuts. She continued brushing onto that spot until she heard Hanna's breathing quicken.

"Oh fuck yes Em, yeah right there… fuck, please…"

Emily responded, flicking her tongue over Hanna's bundle of nerves before quickly switching. Now Emily was rubbing tight circles on Hanna's clit with her thumb while pressing her tongue deep into the blonde.

Emily pressed her thumb once more into Hanna and the blonde cried out in a burst of immense pleasure, the waves of her orgasm taking over her body and mind. Hanna's hand's still cuffed, all she could do was wrap her legs around Emily's head and buck her hips as she rode out her orgasm.

But Emily wasn't done yet, as soon as Hanna relaxed her legs the brunette moved them and pinned them down. Emily swiftly replaced her tongue with her fingers once more, her right hand pumping in and out of the blonde and her left still working on Hanna's clit.

It wasn't long before Hanna was once again yelling Emily's name, crying out for release. Emily, not slowing down for a second, leaned down and kissed Hanna's toned stomach.

"Han… right now, at this moment… you're mine. And when you're mine you do as I say ok?" Hanna simply nodded her head, she was so close… right on the brink.

"So do as I say Hanna. Cum for me, I want you to cum baby. I want to taste you so bad… but only if you cum for me. Come on Han… come on." Emily encouraged the moaning girl beneath her.

Emily went deeper, pressing her fingers into Hanna's g-spot and leant down to bite Hanna hard on the inside of her leg. She knew her best friend loved it a bit on the rough side.

This through Hanna over the edge. "FUCK EMILY… FUCK OH MY GOD, BABY YES."

Hanna continued to cry out in endless passion, taking several minutes to come down from her euphoria high as she once again rode out the orgasm of her life. Emily just lapping up the blonde's _fucking delicious_ juices. As Hanna's thoughts began to return to her, she couldn't help but be completely in awe of Emily. The girl knew everywhere to touch, all the right places to kiss and bite that would drive Hanna crazy. How is it that Emily could be the perfect lover seemingly without even trying?

"Kiss me" Hanna breathed, "And take off that sexy lingerie, I want to feel you against me."

Emily quickly discarded of her outfit and didn't hesitate for a second before pressing her body against Hanna's. Before kissing her, however, Emily promptly unlocked Hanna's cuffs for her.

Hanna took this opportunity to roll Emily over and press her lips to her lover's. The kiss was getting increasingly deeper and more passionate with each passing second. Hanna couldn't think of a better way to say thank you than to let her feelings poor through her lips for Emily to drink up as she pleased.

Emily moaned into the kiss and lost her fingers in the soft waves of Hanna's hair.

"I think I loved that even more than you did." Emily chuckled into Hanna's lips.

As she deepened the kiss further, Hanna mumbled something that made Emily's heart almost stop.

"I think I love you."

 **As always, please Rate & Review! I love to hear your feedback and always look forward to hearing from you guys! 5 reviews and I update, love you! xo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I'm so so sorry I have taken such a stupid amount of time to update. I don't really have any other excuse besides the fact I never got around to it until recently. Anyway, this chapter is a little bit of fluff but mostly Hanna and Emily sussing out their feels and whatnot. Enjoy! xo**

 **Chapter 5**

 **No POV**

Over the next week Emily made no mention of the "I think I love you" that Hanna said, just in case Hanna hadn't meant to say it or maybe she meant it differently. Nevertheless Emily didn't want to bring it up with Hanna mostly because she was worried it would scare Hanna away. Because even though Hanna had also said nothing more about it, there was no denying that their relationship had certainly developed from casual sex to more of a secret relationship sort of thing. They still slept together but now things had changed, it wasn't that it was necessarily worse, it was just… _different_.

The most obvious change was that, for example, they would no longer make out with an anticipation for sex. They would make out and more often than not it _would_ lead to sex but sometimes they'd just… stop. And then they would even _cuddle_ , just on the couch for hours, playing with each other's hair and soaking up each other's company. It was situations like this that made it most clear to Emily that they were no longer merely friends with benefits. Friends with benefits are meant to be _just friends_ that have sex, they don't kiss or cuddle or be intimate when they aren't fucking. But that's exactly what was happening.

Hanna awoke in the morning to the soft embrace of Emily's arms wrapped around her securely. Hanna loved being the little spoon. She glanced at the clock and was pleased to see she still had a good 15 minutes before she had to get up. She rolled over and snuggled into the space between Emily's chin and her chest, wrapping her own arms around Emily until the two girls were knotted together like a pretzel in bed. Emily slowly stirred as she awoke, instinctively burying her fingers into the blondes soft waves of hair. Without a single thought Emily gently leaned down and ever so softly pressed her lips onto Hanna's, their movements in perfect sync. For the first time their kiss didn't deepen into something more sexually arousing, it did however intensify by the second. At that moment neither girl wanted to be anywhere else in the world but right where they were.

Emily couldn't help but let out a deep moan as she felt this pure connection turn her on more than any foreplay ever could. But Emily had to chastise herself, how many times had she allowed herself to feel something this amazing only for it to be entirely one sided. No, she had to keep her feelings in check. Breaking off the kiss, Emily rolled onto her back so she could breathe a little easier.

"Why did you stop, baby?" Hanna said as a frown formed on her lips.

"' _Baby'_ , what is that? Why _baby_?" Emily said, exasperated.

"Wha- I didn't mean-" Hanna started, shocked at Emily's sudden outburst.

"No, don't apologise… I didn't mean to go off like that. It's just…" Emily let out a long sigh "What are we doing Han?"

"Well I _thought_ we were kissing" Hanna said with a slight chuckle, but as she read Emily's reaction she knew it was no time for joking. Both girls sat up before continuing.

"You know what I mean Han. Us. We're not just fuck buddies anymore, you _know_ that. That wasn't the first time you've called me babe, we cuddle _all the time_ just for the sake of it. Hell, last week you even told me you _loved_ me!"

"…technically I said I _think_ I love you." Hanna mumbled.

Emily raised an eyebrow as if to say 'don't be a smartass'.

"Sorry… I hadn't even realised you heard me that night…" Hanna said shyly, averting her eyes. "I don't know what you want me to say, Em."

"Alright, fine." Emily said "let me rephrase the question then. What would you say if I said I didn't want to be your fuck buddy anymore? What if I wanted to go back to being regular, platonic friends?"

"What? Why? Where is this coming from? Why can't it just be what it is?" Hanna said, worried about where Emily was going with this.

"I can't Han, it's getting too complicated and I'm feeling… things I shouldn't. It's just easier this way, this way I know where I stand… when we're just friends. Nothing more."

Hanna laid her head back down on the pillow and stared at the ceiling for a few moments. In her heart she knew what she felt but she couldn't seem to get her brain on board with the idea. She wanted to tell Emily that all she wanted was a little more time to come around, that maybe given some time they could be more. But she knew right now that it was too much uncertainty to be fair on Emily.

"If you think that's for the best…" Hanna whispered.

Emily had to swallow down the lump that had formed in her throat, she had hoped Hanna wouldn't give up so easily. It also kind of validated her thoughts that Hanna didn't feel quite the same way as she did.

"It'll probably be easier if I don't come around so often… um, I'll just have a shower and go home, I'm not really feeling school today…" Emily mumbled before getting out of bed and hastily walking to the bathroom.

Hanna was suddenly flooded with a sense of despair, she rolled over and hugged Emily's pillow close to her chest. Emily hadn't even left her house yet and the blonde already missed her more than ever. She didn't want things to change but she knew it was incredibly selfish of her if it stayed the same. She wasn't ignorant to the way Emily felt about her, she was mostly just upset with herself. If only she could get her shit together she wouldn't be screwing with Emily's feelings like this. But alas she was back at square one, except this time she knew what she wanted, she just didn't have the guts to say it.

By the time Emily came out of the bathroom she was already dressed, Hanna was still in the same position on her bed with the same idea of skipping school.

"Ok, I'm gonna head off so… I'll see you tomorrow?" Emily said, standing in the entrance to Hanna's room.

Hanna rolled over to face the brunette, still clutching onto that pillow. Sitting up and finally setting that pillow aside Hanna spoke, "Hey Em? Do you think that, maybe we could…? I dunno, um…"

Seeing Hanna struggle and also reading her mind Emily decided to help her friend. "Do you want one last goodbye kiss?"

"Don't call it that…"

"What do you want me to call it, then?"

"Just… until next time…" Hanna said, making eye contact for the first time in a while.

"Han…" Emily started but Hanna shushed her.

Hanna slowly stood up from her position on the bed, wearing nothing but a long t-shirt she walked over to where Emily stood. Hanna reached out and took Emily's hand in hers as she gently tugged the brunette back towards the bed. Hanna sat Emily down on the bed and instinctively straddled her legs, out of pure habit Emily didn't think twice about it. Hanna's blue eyes leaving Emily in a trance all over again.

"I want to kiss you like you kissed me earlier this morning." Hanna whispered seductively into Emily's ear, captivating her further.

Emily simply nodded. With one hand gripping the back of the brunette's neck and the other lost in her hair, Hanna held Emily as close as possible when she connected her lips to her best friend. Eyebrows furrowed she did her utmost to convey everything she could through that one kiss, knowing full well it could be their last. Conveying every thought, every feeling, she pulled her baby girl impossibly closer.

Emily was lost in Hanna, her touch so intoxicating, electrifying. The blonde brushing her tongue ever so slightly on the taller girls bottom lip, Emily granted her immediate access. Fighting for dominance and fighting for breath but never letting go. Emily didn't realise she was on her back until she felt the soft bed on the back of her head, and Hanna pressing her entire body against her.

Emily wasn't sure if this kiss was like the one they shared earlier but she definitely sensed an urgency in the way Hanna was kissing her. She couldn't help but think back to the first kiss they shared at Noel Khan's party, the look Hanna had given her after they broke away from each other… like she wanted to say something but didn't.

Emily reluctantly pulled away from Hanna and sat upright.

"I know what you're trying to do Han and I don't want you to do it like that, if there's something you want to tell me then please, just say it. Just tell me how you really feel Hanna, you did it once before but me being me I can't fully believe you until you tell me straight up." Emily said, knowing Hanna had a hard time speaking her mind when it came to feelings. It would be just like her to find any other alternative to tell Emily rather than just saying it.

Hanna was still a bit out of breath so it took her a moment before she finally replied. _Fuck it_ she thought, it's now or never. This is her only chance.

"Em I… I think that… ok, um, when this all started I really did think it could be a good way for me to get over Caleb while at the same time becoming more comfortable in the bedroom and with myself. I kind of suspected that you may have liked me as more than a friend but I never really thought it would make a difference. Well, I'm definitely over Caleb now and I realized a week or so into this that maybe you were a lot more than just _kind of_ into me."

Emily shifted a little uncomfortably, she didn't think she was that obvious about it at the start.

"And well," Hanna continued "it was never really _just_ fucking was it? I was on the receiving end of so much love and affection from you and I was loving every minute of it. It felt really good to be wanted again. I was still trying to figure out in my head what I felt about all this, I didn't expect it to be like this at all. And as time went on I started to find it harder and harder to imagine being with anybody else. I couldn't fathom kissing anybody else and it feeling as good as it does with you…"

Emily was taken aback by the amount of honesty Hanna was giving her, not to mention she was saying all the things that Emily had always wanted to hear from her. And only her

"So why were you so ready to let me walk out that door and go back to being just friends?" Emily asked.

"I just… I was really scared, I still am. I'm afraid that I can't fully commit. I'm scared I'm not good enough for you…" Hanna admitted, she knew she was definitely over Caleb but it was still a little fresh in her mind and on her still partially broken heart. But not only that, she was worried she didn't deserve a girl like Emily. Emily was perfect in every way and Hanna was far from it.

Like Emily had read her mind she said, "Han, you're fucking perfect. And don't you ever think otherwise. Every time I had the slightest feeling that you might like me as much as I like you I could never believe it, why would a girl like you ever love a girl like me?"

"Are you fucking kidding? I feel like an idiot, Em. Waiting until the very last minute to finally get the balls to clue you in. I was just about to let go of the greatest thing that's ever happened to me because I couldn't fucking hack it telling you how I feel. I don't know why it took me this long, it shouldn't have taken this long. Baby, I think in hindsight I have loved you for so much longer than I ever allowed myself to believe."

And there it was, those words Emily has been waiting to hear. And she could actually believe it this time. Here she was, sitting opposite Hanna as this beautiful blonde pours her heart out for the first time ever and Emily really couldn't be happier.

 **I hope you enjoyed it! I will be continuing on from here too so don't fret! Please leave a review of what you thought and perhaps where you think I should go from here? All feedback is welcomed and I can't wait to see what you guys say! :) xo**


End file.
